


Muse

by lilycody



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilycody/pseuds/lilycody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus paints Caroline after 5x11. Just a short drabble on the subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muse

Klaus was a flurry of actions, paintbrush in hand as it danced across the canvas. Not an abstract, like he had been favouring as of late, no this was something much more real, tangible.  So real that he had to get the image out of his head and onto canvas so that he could pack it away and never look at it again. He couldn’t think of her, because if he did he knew he could never leave. He had promised, and for her he would follow through.

It had been mere hours since their encounter and he was consumed by it. Colours, smells, sounds, _her touch_. No, I can’t let my mind go there.

So he focused on only one, the colours. Transferring it to the canvas in front of him. The greens of the trees, their leaves scattered on the forest floor, the browns of their branches and trunks, the greys and blacks of the shadows cast by the sun…and flesh. Sweet, perfect, glowing flesh. How it started out a beautiful creamy tone and slowly became flush with pleasure and want.

He shook his head; this was a dangerous train of thought. He had to get it out though or it would forever consume him. So he painted with furry, desperation in his strokes. Before he knew it he was done and took a staggering step back to survey his work. And even though this was his own memory the power of the image before him still managed to take his breath away.

It was Caroline, in the purest, sweetest moment of his entire existence. She was sitting on the forest floor, bare back to him. He followed the curves of it up, caressing her with his gaze as he had done with his hands only a few hours before. His eyes lingering on her waist, appreciating how it curved in so beautifully, remembering how perfectly his hands griped into them. His breath was coming out ragged now as he continued up her back. She was exquisite. He longed to touch her again, but let his eyes do the work for him. They came to rest on her right shoulder and his heart simply ached as he took in her face that was looking back over it at him. Her eyes were sparkling and a magnificent smile graced her face.

It was exactly how he remembered it. She had sat up after they had laid side by side basking in the afterglow. He had a moment of panic thinking she would turn and look at him with regret and disdain in her eyes. When she turned around however the openness and honesty in her eyes took his breath away. Her eyes were shinning, no longer hiding, and open completely to him and then she smiled. And the sun seemed to shine brighter on him. He felt warmed, happy…. _loved?_ No, he wouldn’t read more into this than there was. She didn’t love him; it was enough that she didn’t hate him right now.

 


End file.
